The Celestine Empire
Once a Holy Empire guided by the Divine Being Celestine, the once glorious Holy Celestine Empire is nothing more than a crumbling slave empire led by the corrupted and tyrannical Warlord, Vaulter History * 5E 500 - Under the guidance of the Divine Being, Celestine, The Lentullus Kingdoms secede from the Thrymir Empire and is reorganized into the Holy Celestine Empire * 5E 502 - Celestine enters none aggression pact with Ahisia * 5E 505 - Celestine enters an alliance with Lendira and Laetannia in combating the Deadra. * 5E 541 - Pheiham is rebuilt * 5E 569 - Vandein is founded * 5E 590 - The Bal incident occurs, fighting between Ivalice and countless Rominian tribes crosses over into the Holy Celestine Empire. Celestine intervenes in the conflict and ends it when she teleports the remaining Rominian tribes to the Kraymvirk Wastes * 5E 610 - Lusario is founded * 5E 617 - The Celestial Temple is constructed * 5E 673 - Sothelin is rebuilt * 5E 709 - The War of Blood occurs when the Rominian possessed warlord, Harradaroth launches a massive Rominian horde into the Holy Celestine Empire with the help of the Dark Lord, Solkan * 5E 709 - Asinia is destroyed * 5E 709 - Heinrich is destroyed * 5E710 - Irury is destroyed * 5E 711 - Saint Domitia mortally wounds Harradaroth at the battle of Yurgh before dying, Yurgh is heavily damaged * 5E 719 -The battle at Rale Pass occurs, the Celestine forces are pushed back and forced to withdraw * 5E 720 - Sisenna is destroyed * 5E 723 - Cluilia is destroyed * 5E 730 - Saint Annabelle is defeated at the battle of Vriham, Vriham is burned to the ground * 5E 739 - Cleach is destroyed * 5E 744 - Celestine launches a invasion through the underground tunnels of the Reach * 5E 745 - caught by surprise, nearly half of Harradaroth's force are killed in multiple skirmishes * 5E 751 - In a last ditch effort, With the backing of the Dark Lord, Solkan and his warrior like deadra, Harradaroth launches a massive assault on Lusario, resulting in his death at the hands of Celestine. * 5E 765 - The Celestial Gates, a massive fortress guarding the way into the Holy Celestine Empire is constructed * 5E 880 - Asinia is rebuilt * 5E 904 - Heinrich is rebuilt * 5E 928 - Irury is rebuilt * 5E 974 - Sisenna is rebuilt * 5E 1032 - Cluilia is rebuilt * 5E 1120 - Cleach is rebuilt * 5E 1190 - The Great Betrayal occurs, the Serra Paladin, Vaulter is secretly corrupted by Solkan and with the help of a large military force comprised of loyal mercenaries and the loyalty of countless Orc and Pigmen Tribes, Celestine is overthrown and Vaulter takes control of the Celestine Empire, transforming it from a Holy Kingdom led by a Divine Being to a Despotism slave Empire. = Geography Despite The Celestine Empire being enormous and owning vast amounts of land, the vast majority of it lands comprise mostly of savannah's with nearly the left portion of the empire comprising entirely of savannah's. In center of the empire lays grasslands found in Thrymir and Laetannia and to the east of the empire lays grasslands to the north east with the south being comprised of thick jungles that come to the edges of the Lucullus Lake. Locations Empire Providences * The Kingdom of Eostia -', Lusario, Lentullus and Sisenna reside within Eostia * '''The Kingdom of Lorgore -',Lorgore, Irury and Cluilia reside within Lorgore * '''The Holy Lucullus Duchery Cities,Towns and other places of interest * Lentullus - The original capital of the Lentullus Kingdom and the Celestine Empire before the construction of Lusario. Lentullus now function as a city that specializes in the training of female slaves and the training of Orc's and other beasts. Lentullus is ruled by the Rominian Captain Lionhild-Ass Breaker whom answers directly to Lusario. * Sisenna - Despite it's normal and perhaps even elegant Laetannian architecture and King, Sisenna at it's core is the primary slave markets and trading center of the Eostia region within the Celestine Empire, Sisenna is nothing more than a large market place in the selling of female slave and is considered a horrifying and disgusting place by those from civilized places. Sisenna is currently ruled by the corrupted Laetannian warrior pleasure King, Rademund the Pure ''whom answers directly to Lusario * '''Lusario' - Known as the''' "City of excessive lust" and as the "Eternal City of Lust", Lusario is The current capital of the Celestine Empire where the tyrannical warlord, Vaulter resides. The city itself, despite being a city of the gods, it is nothing more than city of pleasure and constant rape where all you can hear through the day and nights are the screaming and moaning of those are unfortunate to been captured and made into slaves. * 'Lorgore - '''Located in the southern western portions of the Empire near the borders in the savanah's, Lorgore is the primary trading city of the Empire and as a result, holds the largest female slave markets and training centers whom are inspected and trained first usually before being shipped to other cities within the Empire. Lorgore is the captial of the Lorgore providence and is ruled by Rominian Captain Thraldan-Slime Driver * I'rury - 'Once a city of trade, once Vaulter came to power and gave control over to the Orc's, Irury became nothing more than a stench pool and breeding center for the Angel claw Rippers tribe. Irury is currently ruled by the Ware Chieftain, Toruk Truktoz and falls within the Lorgore Providence. * '''Cluilia - '''Much like Irury, Cluilia has became a city for the Pigmen however unlike Irury, Cluilia is still ran like a city to a certain extent despite being a breeding center for the Pigmen. Outsiders are welcome to Cluilia and can stay as long as they wish as long as they bring a female slave as an entry fee into the city. Cluilia is currently rulled by the Great pigmen Lord, Snagnorak and falls under the Lorgore providence * '''Lucullus - '''Technically part of the empire, Lucullus is an independent city state that was spared the tyrannical warlord's wraith and his armies due to Lucullus being a city that was built in the middle of Lucullus Lake that can submerge itself from danger if needed. Lucullus has almost seceded multiple times from the Empire however due to the Empire controlling the only routes that don't leave into wastelands of death, Lucullus has been forced back into the Empire however to keep the peace, Vaulter has granted Lucullus complete autonomy whom will never intervene or bother with Lucullus on the condition Lucullus supply the Empire with it's female prisoners as slaves and provide a yearly tax. Lucullus is ruled by the Celestine Council, made up of several knightly Maidens also commonly viewed by the empire as '"Princess Knights" whom dedicate themselves to Celestine's teachings. Lucullus is mostly a female driven society however men are given equal rights to women. * Celestial Temple - '''Commonly called as "Red floor temple" and Located in Lusario and the largest temple within the empire and western Thrymir, this massive temple was the home of the Divine Being Celestine until it was heavily damaged during Vaulter's uprising. After Celestine was captured, the temple remains the same as it was when it was assault and heavily damaged although now it's considered a temple where countless virgins lose their virginities. * 'Sothelin -' Located in the western portions of the empire, Sothelin is a massive city known for it's many ruined temples of Celestine and many rituals to the Dark Lord, Archeon and is considered a taboo place, even amongst those living within the empire. * 'Heinrich -' A city located on the west coast of the empire, Heinrich functions as a port city for pirates and a trade city for importing elven slaves and other rare humanoid races. Out of the empire, Heinrich is considered the most normal and law bidding city with it being similar to a city of the Thrymir Empire.. Heinrich is ruled by Vyreadra Count Silvain Travis * 'Cleach -' A city located in central Celestine, Cleach is a ruined city that is only notable for the Crucible, a massive arena that has transformed the entire city into an arena of death. Victors of the Crucible are eligible to join Vaulter's personal guard and be given control of an entire city or vast amounts of land. * '''Langaholt '-' A city located south western near the borders of Yurnu relatively untouched by Vaulter's revolt, Langaholt is a city that focuses on the production of lumber and it's refinement into many applications. * Blanda - 'Located near the edges of the northwest borders of the empire, Blanda is a city that has been converted into a massive training center for Vaulter's mercenary forces located on the coast. It is currently led by Captain Seidelman Aussen. * '''Hornvestra -' Sitting in the central parts of the empire, Hornvestra was originally a rural town before it was overwhelmed by the Dirt Hammer Warriors Orc tribe. Now it sits as a barren ruins used as a breeding ground for the tribe. * 'Pelora -' A city located on the southern coast of the empire, Pelora is a pirate town specializing in the construction of sea faring vessels for the empire and anyone willing to pay enough. Pelora is currently under the control of Henil the Ravager. * 'Ealdhelm -' An ancient Rominian city located on the northern border of the wastes that has been rebuilt multiple times, the city has became renowned as a proving grounds for Rominians within the Empire as well as those wishing to join the ranks of Vaulter's forces. Though the city answers to Vaulter, the city has been granted autonomy as long as it provides a heavy tax every year, it is currently ruled by Jarl Volkwin Hell Seeker. * 'Kharkal -' An ancient underground city used only by the richest of the empire, Kharkal is nothing more than one large gigantic pleasure palace in the current period with even it's location a secret. * 'Thrinarv -' A ancient underground sister city of Kharkal however for reasons unknown, the city has begun to collapse and is nothing more than ruins. * 'Mithrianye -' A massive ebony underground city located to the most north east tip of the empire, Mithrianye is a city ran by Deldra nobles and is ruled by the Ebony Mistress. Olga whom is Nerisata's daughter and one of Vaulter's lovers. Mithrianye is a city of excess pleasure and dark arts and is considered a taboo place to visit for outsiders as it's common place as a group of Deldra Witches known as the '''"Brides of Archeon" are known to commonly to run through the city, barging into any building and using whom ever they captures as ritual sacrifices. * Hughye -''' A city somewhere located in the south eastern portion of the empire, Hughye is a city dedicated to Archeon and is a city known for it's horrifying engineering and testing such as implanting the souls of mortals into armor or weapons to deadric possession of equipment and weapons. Hughye is currently lead by the Grand Fabricator Fabian the Perfect. * 'Gauwilh -' The ruins of a massive city located in the south eastern portions of the empire near Lucullus and us said that during the Dark Ages, a being sacrificed the entire city to make a Philosopher's stone to them themselves immortal. * 'Avrita -' A small city located in the north eastern portion of the Empire that is the only known city within the empire to grow extensive amounts of produce and exports them all throughout the empire. The city is relatively left alone by Vaulter's forces if exchange for it's produce and is governed by Countess Lunette Miette. Government and politics The Holy Celestine Empire was once a enlighten Monarchy with a Divine Being at it's helm with absolute power however once Vaulter overthrew Celestine and her government, Vaulter dismantled the entire government and it's classes before installing Despotism to replace the former government with himself as it's absolute cruel and oppressive ruler. Under Vaulter's rule, many of Celestine's policy's were dismantled and in their place was could only be considered near anarchy. Many common laws were completely dropped and women were no longer even second class citizens, instead they were deemed as cattle as far as Vaulter was concerned. To those whom deemed the most loyal were granted the control of a city and permitted to whatever they please within it's walls and it's lands as long as they gave their loyalty to Vaulter, paid a yearly tax and form militia's with other cities in case of an invasion of Celestine or to invade another country. Under these conditions, these people became essentially nobles with absolute power over their land and the majority of it's people either served the noble or were either slaves under normal circumstances. Women of this noble class for whatever reasons was spared from the actions Slaves endured and were given immunity, essentially making them untouchable to all besides Vaulter himself. Economy The Celestine Empire no longer has the economy it once had, now it is almost non existence as the only known commodities it trades with countries that have a shady reputation are highly trained sex slaves and limited exportation of wild, untrained Ravatar's and rarely the contracting of naval vessels. It is known and commonplace for the so called nobility to station it's mercenaries in other countries and have them work extensively, stealing many of the Adventurer's Guild jobs. Education There is no longer a education system put in place as there once was, now it's more akin to a feudalism society where only whom are wealthy or part of the so called nobility can afford tulege out of Celestine. It is possible to be so called educated by Celestine Nobles in exchange for serving for them life. Society and culture The Celestine Empire is similar to a feudalism society with a heavy emphasis on slavery with Vaulter holding complete and utter power over the entire country, allowing him to do what he wishes without consequences with those whom are completely loyal to him are given control of cities and entire regions and are permitted to whatever they please without consequences. Everyone below Vaulter and his circle of nobles are essentially owned by them or bought with wealth such as Vaulter's force of mercenaries. Everyone whom weren't directly serving a noble or Vaulter were essentially second class citizens besides craftsmen and other similar jobs. Due to Vaulter's mistreatment as a Serra Paladin in the former empire by Celestine and her all female followers, out of hatred and wishing relish his victory to Celestine, Vaulter immediately passed a law when he became the ruler to Celestine to strip almost every women in Celestine of all their rights and privileges, making them little more than human cattle for reproduction. Only those women whom served Vaulter directly before the revolt were spared this law and granted immunity. '''Classes * 'Absolute Class-' The ruler of Celestine, has absolute power within Celestine * 'Noble Class -' Those whom serve Vaulter directly by ruling a city or an entire region, women of this class are spared from being used as cattle and are given the same amount of power of men If they rule a city or an area. * 'Made Class -' Those whom served a noble or Vaulter, weather being a mercenary soldier a servant belonged in this class. Women whom managed to get into this class through whatever means were given second class citizen like rights. Those whom served a noble had to make a blood pact to serve and do whatever is required of them, even disposing of their own family if ordered. * 'Cattle class -' Those whom were elderly, in capable of working or were laborers, slaves or even cattle were in this class and had no rights whatsoever. Religion Their is no religion in Celestine per say, instead Vaulter and the many of the men of the Celestine Empire fanatically believe in destroying the legacy of Celestine and disposing all her followers. Military There is no standing military force for the Celestine Empire as there once was, instead it was replaced with nobles having their own militia's comprising of mercenary soldiers for front line duties while using humanoid beasts like Ork's, Pigmen and goblins as terror and as crack troops. When war is called, Vaulter has the ability to call his nobles the militia's they have into a single army to combat larger threats. The Empire uses a extremely large amount of slavery as cannon fodder to soak up as much damage they can before sending in the main force. While the military of the Empire is extremely massive, similar to Chou's military, it is mostly untrained, unorganized and infighting is common. Category:Kingdoms